The Return to Azkaban
by battleof-hogsmeade
Summary: This story would be filled with suspense and drama. It is set four years after Voldemort's death. Many people were sent to Azkaban, some of whom who didn't deserve it. Another Dark Force is coming...


**Chapter 1 – the Arrival**

_The Daily Sorcerer _

**Ministry left perplexed as another discreet raid unfolds **

LONDON:…. Minister of Magic Luna Lovegood was lost for words as she faced scrutiny regarding the robbery… officials have leaked that two items of great value were stolen from the Department of Mysteries in Vault 1729… when asked about the possessions, the Ministry officials refused to make further comments… Ministry workers are also being investigated for any fraud and or a hand in the robbery… the Ministry of Magic is in lockdown and is hunting for a mysterious cloaked figure that is reportedly the prime suspect…

Dark storm clouds encroached once again above him, yet another typical day of rain. The cloaked figured hurried through the dense woodland, taking measured steps toward the light. He was seemingly doomed. His plan wasn't exactly foolproof, mostly makeshift, yet had managed to work well. Lousy Ministry, he thought. The man had to meet the people partly responsible for what had happened overnight. These few people, including the man, were responsible for the havoc.

The cloaked figure faced an immediate climb up a steep hill as he stepped foot out of the forest. The wind started to blow and he quickened his pace. His mates were awaiting his arrival and he had travelled far in a short time to reunite with them. Finally reaching the top, the man was welcomed by an array of thatched cottages, a sight that reminded him of home, Hogsmeade. The figure walked past High Street and Honeydukes until he reached the other end of the village. A little alleyway lead to a feeble cottage. He followed it to reach his destination and knocked on the window.

"It's me," the man sounded croaked, in a hoarse and exhausted voice.

The door creaked open. The figure walked inside; it was warm and cosy. Pleasant.

"Morning Ronald," a soft voice came from the behind him and shut the door. It was Ginny.

"Where are the others?" Ron asked as he sat down on a rundown sofa nearest the fireplace. He took his overcoat off and wrapped it away.

"Honeydukes. Buying groceries, I think. Looks like we'd have to stay put for a while. It isn't safe outside Hogwarts anymore." Ginny replied, sitting down opposite Ron. She looked tense and weariful. There was an uneasy seriousness on her face. "Read the paper lately?" She asked.

"Shut up." Ron replied without malice. "I've read it too many times. Merlin's beard Ginny! What have you done with your hair? I thought it was your best feature or something?" Ron tried to change the subject. He was surprised she didn't ask more about that topic he had tried to ignore.

"You're funny," the sarcasm was present in her tone. "Hermione suggested I should cut it. Had to take four inches off! To remain undistinguishable, apparently. She cut hers too, and straightened it. Your girlfriend sure had a makeover, I am certain you're _dying_ to see her." Ginny teased nonchalantly.

"Right… I need to tell you something… You know the key to Azkaban –" Ron was cut short. Hermione and Harry had busted through the door carrying a handful of brown paper-bags and looking equally as drained as Ginny. For a second the rest didn't notice Ron's presence, until he stood up.

"Ronny!" Hermione gushed towards Ron throwing her items on the hard floor. "Oh I missed you so much. Are you okay?" She hugged him.

"Couldn't be better." Ron rolled his eyes behind her and wiped off the rainwater she had so happily swiped on his sweater.

Everyone settled; Ron took his original seat, Ginny leaned on the kitchen doorway, and the other two took a seat in front of Ron. A sudden anxiety struck the atmosphere as things settled and everyone's conscience revived. It seemed only Ron had the slightest idea of what had happened overnight. Or so he thought.

"We've all read the paper Ron. The news is out there, even Hogwarts knows. So, did you really get them?" Harry murmured in Ron's direction. It was the first time he had spoken all morning.

Silence. Harry's question lingered in the air. Ron looked up at the ceiling and then at the newspaper in front of him. _Ministry left perplexed as another discreet raid unfolds. _

"Got it. It's safe, don't worry." Ron finally spoke in a frail tone.

"We're not. Look who is coming. We better leave, and immediately too." Ginny exclaimed from the kitchen, yet her voice was as calm as ever. Everyone stood up and looked through the kitchen window. Three hooded figures were advancing towards their cottage from the direction of Hogwarts.

"Who are they?" Ron asked as Harry grabbed four brooms form a nearby closet.

"Told you before. It's not safe anymore." Ginny grabbed her broom and headed towards the back door. The rest followed her lead. The air was chilly and bitter. It was going to rain harder. Hermione handed each a flask of green liquid and ordered to drink it.

"Don't be a baby Ron! Just drink it." Hermione shouted at Ron as she managed to lift her broom.

"Stay together. And don't get lost." Harry said as he took to the sky.

"What's happening? Where are we going?" Ron asked puzzled as he gulped down the liquid.

"You're still elementary, Ronald. You'll see." Ginny mused as her broom zoomed up.

Ron had no choice. Everything had happened so fast. He was frustrated and angry, but he _was_ the gang's pet. Always had to _follow_ their lead.


End file.
